Kyoya's Day
by tenshineechan
Summary: Tamaki is a warrior of love and justice.


Title: Kyoya's Day

Author: tenshineechan

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Character/s: Kyoya x Tamaki,

Rating: PG-13 or T

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Permit me a little insanity. This is a super crap fic because the stress of assignments has cracked my brain. While attempting to write my Frenchmaid!Tamaki fic, I indulged in madness and wrote this instead. There is absolutely no plot. I'm not even sure if it makes too much sense. XD.

Summary: Tamaki is a warrior of 'Love and Justice'.

---

**I. Kyoya discovers a most productive strategy.**

It had been an ordinary day for Kyoya.

He had woken up and made his daily obligatory progress report to his father. He'd also managed to expand his power base considerably, making new allies and fraternising with his father's toadies.

Activities with the Host Club, like always, were chaotic but nevertheless productive. Renge's contribution to the insanity had given satisfactory results. There had been a 23.4 increase in the club funds resulting from their recent stunt. He'd had no idea that seeing Tamaki in a leotard, skirt and ribbons would have such an effect on their patrons. The twins had eagerly volunteered to be demons harassing the masses, smirks boding ill on their faces; but only a fool would allow them to wreak such havoc, and Kyoya was no fool. Instead he had assigned Honey and Mori, causing them to sulk.

He had been quite pleased with his own outfit, cutting a fine figure in a black tuxedo, complete with top hat and swishing cape. Haruhi had been less than pleased upon finding the theme of the day's activity, dressed as she was. If only to alleviate her debt, she allowed herself to be garbed as a blue cat.

It had been a productive venture all round and virtually effortless, as all he had to do was catch Tamaki when he tripped on his boots, much to the acclaim of all their customers.

Never again would he underestimate the power of Sailor Moon.

**II. A brief visitation from the White Lily "Zuka" Club.**

It had been a stroke of luck that that day had happened to coincide with one of the Zuka Club's frequent visits.

"LOBELIAAAAAAA…."

Dressed rather gaudily and followed by army of females clad in pink T-shirts, the Zuka Club entered, while their leader pointed a sword at Tamaki.

"Witness the power of a flower as it defeats those foul beasts who are not even worthy of gazing at the glory that is Benibara-_sama_." A piping voice proclaimed.

Some patrons the host club, remembering the Zuka Club's previous performance had joined the mass in proclaiming their devotion for the trio.

Kyoya was content to see events unfold. It might prove interesting after all. Then a loud and familiar voice shouted out.

"Halt! For I am Tamaki, warrior of love and justice! I will not permit your underhanded methods of subverting our customers."

The trio and their followers turned to stone before breaking out into laughter.

"Benio, have you ever seen such an absurd creature?" Chizuru, the vice-president, tittered.

"Foul heathen, how dare you desecrate a womanly icon! I, Benio Amakusa will not take this matter lightly. We shall return and demonstrate what a true magical girl is."

Giving Tamaki one last look, they laughed their way out of the Third Music Room, Benibara's fanclub following not long after.

**III. Kyoya indulges in pillow talk.**

It was only after the club's activities, did Kyoya discover the true purpose of Sailor Moon's transformation.

One judicious tug at the leotard had it dissolving into thin long ribbons. A credit to the dressmaker. He'd have to keep in touch with a dressmaker of this skill. Those ribbons had proven useful, a fact which he had demonstrated to Tamaki numerous times.

Kyoya observed his lover, who lay prone on the bed.

"Tamaki, I think I am having an appreciation for Renge's ideas. I feel that she should be rewarded, what say you?"

Bound and gagged, Tamaki could only mumble his reply.

"What was that? Don't be silly Tamaki. My appreciation doesn't extend that far. She's more like a faithful pet."

The figure before him struggled and tugged at the ribbons.

"Hmm? Not enough? Well, let it not be said that I committed treason."

Panic flooded those blue eyes, before darkening and moans ensued.

On second thought, it may have been an extraordinary day for Kyoya. Perhaps Renge's suggestion of a rose whip had some merit.


End file.
